<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【岳洋】大理之吻 by yuliiisaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134756">【岳洋】大理之吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa'>yuliiisaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性!木子洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>岳洋前后有意义，是双性小羊<br/>去了丽江怎么不去大理，所以火速安排了现代au在大理doi！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>岳洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【岳洋】大理之吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岳明辉在大理开着家小客栈，客栈外厅是只有三个桌的小酒吧，晚上八点唱到十一点，客人回家他睡觉。<br/>他是隔天来唱的，和另一个要酒不要工资的驻场换班，岳明辉会弹一点吉他，慢慢悠悠在那儿唱，唱民谣也唱R＆B。<br/>大理比平原要冷，夏天都和炎热无关，岳明辉爱喝两杯，酒精似乎不是什么坏东西，他偶尔也想趁着年轻再喝喝，年纪大了就要有啤酒肚了。<br/>他的酒杯是江户硝子的富士山杯，不过他说杯底该做苍山，要不然哪儿够大理。岳明辉喝到酒液的倒影把杯底印浅大半后就会卷起袖管拨琴弦，稍微用力就绷起青筋，手腕内侧的青筋像藏在刺青下的疤。他的纹身不少，人却很和气，几乎不会和人吵架，客人半夜入住还是晚退房都不要紧，他只是在大理等一个风花雪月的梦。<br/>然后他就遇到了来旅行的李振洋。<br/>岳明辉背着吉他包，李振洋背着一个巨大的登山包，在三月街撞到了一起。他的包太重了，也可能是李振洋实在是太轻了，岳明辉一撞，他居然就坐到了地上。<br/>岳明辉赶忙扶起他，他隔着皮肤衣摸到李振洋手肘突出的骨骼，他的小臂乃至整个人都是没有肉的。岳明辉和他道歉，说请他喝酒。<br/>李振洋揉了揉屁股，撇撇嘴说：“不要你们那种酒精兑香精的玫瑰酒啊，难喝死了。”他吐了吐舌头，像吃到了脏东西的猫。<br/>岳明辉说：“成成成，我朋友从墨西哥带的龙舌兰，来两个shot？”<br/>回到岳明辉的小客栈，李振洋就把包往地上一扔，自己曲着腿坐在高脚凳上。岳明辉给他倒酒，止不住感慨说我还没见过谁把我这椅子坐得那么高级过。<br/>李振洋就笑了起来，岳明辉跟着一起傻笑起来，这是他们认识的第一小时二十八分零四秒，岳明辉私藏的酒被他抖得洒在衣袖上，李振洋把他的脸埋在了木桌上。<br/>他喝了两口开始犯晕，李振洋的体质并不是很好，连日赶路加上今早沾了晨露，又被高原反应折腾得头晕目眩。<br/>显然酒精是一个不良的催化剂，成了压垮屋顶的最后一颗雪珠，最终结果就是他躺在了岳明辉的床上。<br/>岳明辉的床和他本人很像，柔软得像一朵云，但也可能是李振洋整个人都软绵绵的，觉得冰块都是无害的海绵块。<br/>李振洋说我透不上气了。他没有准确目标，他甚至当下没办法确定岳明辉在不在房间里。<br/>他眼神虚浮，盯着床头的捕梦网像在看一张要吃掉他的蜘蛛网，他又看向岳明辉，或者说他觉得岳明辉在的地方。<br/>他在光怪陆离的幻想里构造出一个陌生人，岳明辉比他矮上不少，晒得有点发黑，却笑起来有些温柔，或者说疏离，总在笑，又露出小虎牙，可李振洋知道这不是岳明辉的全部，他就是知道。<br/>岳明辉对自己的地盘分界线极其在意，却还是把他带了回来，连他自己都觉得奇怪，李振洋和他算投缘吗？他们清醒时得对话甚至没有连贯十句。<br/>在李振洋躺着的时候，他去拿了盒红景天，也不知道李振洋听不听得清：“明天酒散了再吃，洋你应该来之前就吃上个礼拜，现在只能亡羊补牢了。”<br/>岳明辉叫人单字，又带着粘人的儿化音，像哄小孩一样的叫他洋儿，洋洋儿。<br/>他或许不知道李振洋的洋是哪个字，或许是和他姓氏对立的阳，或者是这个季节最后在喧嚣的胡杨，不过岳明辉猜他是三点水的洋，李振洋那么锋利，却像水一样瘫软在他的床上。<br/>李振洋觉得透不上气，他的灵魂似乎看见了他颧骨上都铺上了红，而嘴唇上又青紫得像死在昨日的尸体，有人要勒死他，而凶手长着和他一模一样的脸。<br/>氧气去了哪里呢，是不是岳明辉把这个房间的氧气都抽走了？要不然他的肋骨涨得那么大，如同孕育怪胎的苗床子宫，挤压出全部力气去呼吸却愈发窒息，他像被按瘪的风箱，出不了一口气，自己就要腐朽掉。<br/>忽然，他又回到了地球，李振洋睁开眼，岳明辉正拿着氧气罐对他喷，阀门上的大拇指被岳明辉咬得坑坑洼洼的，手背上随着用力倒是起了青筋，他那根丑丑的手指却把李振洋带回了人间。<br/>岳明辉看着他，按着李振洋的呼吸节奏按着氧气罐：“吓死哥哥了，这才三千多米，你之后去拉萨可要当注意着。”<br/>李振洋没有和他说过他的下一站是拉萨，但是岳明辉就是知道，他打着岔让李振洋别想更多，说三十块一罐呢，把欠你的酒还上了啊。<br/>李振洋突然觉得很好玩，他突兀地想留在大理，像无数烂俗的故事一样，忽然间大理就不是他的中转站，而是他的终点。<br/>他眼还是晕的，头痛得随着窗外的鼓声神经一跳一跳。<br/>但是他说：“岳明辉，你做爱吗？”</p><p>他们当然没做，李振洋当时离厥过去都不远了，岳明辉没有回答他，说了两句李振洋就睡着了。<br/>等到第二天，他们谁也没提起这就是，岳明辉带他去爬了苍山，天算不上太好，他们一路走到了洗马池，李振洋买了根祈福的飘带，什么都没写，挂到了苍山最高的地方。<br/>岳明辉说我第一次来许了愿，李振洋用鼻音回问了一声。<br/>“我那时候想，我这个年纪了，也还想试试风花雪月呗。”岳明辉裹着外套看着李振洋打结，“后来我才知道，原来只是四个景点。”<br/>李振洋手比他这个身高的人都要小一点，他挂好绸带后就把手缩回袖子里。<br/>岳明辉说：“这就是苍山雪。”山上的游客不多，那一刻天地间似乎只有山、天空、雪和两个人。</p><p>过了几天，他又开车带李振洋绕着洱海转，再一路开下去就可以去吹上关风，但李振洋说不要，吹了风再去看洱海，就只有风月二字，谁要风月，我只要虫二宝鉴。<br/>岳明辉就打着弯去开环海公路，到路边就停下让李振洋拿着他的单反到处拍。<br/>洱海边的民宿多得吓人，每家都有着几乎一模一样的置景，号称能拍出网红大片。<br/>李振洋对着千篇一律的旅馆也拍照，岳明辉靠在车上说那儿能卖到两千块一晚。<br/>李振洋惊了一下，而后看向他说：“给我两千块，你和我睡吗？”<br/>岳明辉又絮絮叨叨起来，他说天呐，又说“你还记着这，怎么是给你钱，再怎么说也应该是我拿两千吧！”他又补充了一句，哥哥我不当0啊，然后按开了车门，“洋洋走了。”<br/>路开到一半，李振洋突然拉开车顶，半个人探出天窗，聚着相机对着天上拍，他整个人太细长了，岳明辉吓得急刹车，差点把他甩出去。<br/>李振洋被风吹得鼻尖红红的，头发奇形怪状，他的手举得很高，脖子也仰得绷紧，像献祭的人柱，或者宙斯神庙的第十四根石柱。<br/>岳明辉在他下来后想嘲笑他的狼狈造型，却更多地被他吓得自己心率紊乱。<br/>李振洋倒不在意，他把单反的小显像屏给岳明辉看，说要冬天啦。大理离天空又近了点，天是纯澈且低的，南飞的雁离他们也是那么近。</p><p>回古城的路上，岳明辉才点了根烟，他一路上想抽烟的小动作不少，却没有打开点烟器。<br/>李振洋在后半程睡着了，闻到烟味才醒来，问他怎么不在洱海边抽。<br/>岳明辉说：“那儿多美啊。”他这么说着，却看向了李振洋。<br/>岳明辉偶尔会答非所问。<br/>李振洋问他喜欢为什么选择留在这儿，他说明天温差小，可以去爬山；李振洋问他要不要一起徒步去西藏，岳明辉说那种红彤彤很漂亮的水果都是骗人的，别买；李振洋最后和他说我前男友死了。<br/>岳明辉叹了口气，问他：“那你图什么？”<br/>李振洋笑了，轻飘飘的，和他所有见过的笑又不一样了：“活着，我活着就要做我想做的事，或者就死掉。”<br/>他说得像玩笑话，却又比谁都认真。</p><p>岳明辉晚上去找他，拿着酒和吉他，去问他要听什么。<br/>李振洋的门没关，虚掩都算不上，他可以看得多李振洋在自慰。<br/>他的身体是那么薄，像志异小说里会被剥皮做鼓的美人皮，浸泡上药水，永久地流传下去，被每一个爱他的人触碰敲打抚摸，那些人都会老去死去，而李振洋却永远留在这个世间。<br/>他的腿是细的，胯是窄的，腰身贴在床单上，小幅度地蹭着。这时候他的嘴唇又像玫瑰了，带着柔软的丰腴感，李振洋轻声叫着，手指伸进了似乎男人不该有的地方。<br/>岳明辉看到了，李振洋阴茎下面那道柔软的缝。<br/>李振洋这时候像古城里游荡千年的白族女妖，他眼尾上挑，看见岳明辉在门口，只是问他你敢不敢？<br/>岳明辉干过不少离经叛道的事，但是操一个男人的女穴还是第一次。<br/>李振洋别的地方没有人，阴户却极其柔软，不触摸的话就像贴在一起的蚌肉，鼓出一个小小的包，而他的手指现在正掰开他的小穴，他拉着岳明辉的手去摸，岳明辉指尖有着弹吉他的老茧，他按了一下李振洋的阴蒂，李振洋就压着嗓子叫了一声，他眼睛湿漉漉的，像被踢了一脚的小狐狸，他对岳明辉叫了声哥哥，问他哥哥，你疼疼我好不好？<br/>于是岳明辉就和他接吻，小心翼翼地咬着他的嘴唇，他的喉结比男人要小一些，动一下就像要藏起来。岳明辉揉着他的胸，在他的乳沟间舔了两下，被李振洋按着脑袋往下蹭。<br/>他张开嘴含住了李振洋的阴茎，手指抵着他的馒头穴揉捏着，李振洋的腿要夹紧他的脑袋，像是要杀人的女特工，却被不知名的男人按在床上操。<br/>岳明辉放松嗓子把他的阴茎尽可能吞下去，李振洋就止不住在流水，他小幅度动着，似乎想让岳明辉把手指插进去，而岳明辉不理睬他，再吞吐两口后就放过了已经有些发抖的阴茎。<br/>他把舌尖伸进了李振洋的女穴里，他的外阴过于柔软，几乎挤压着岳明辉的舌头不让他钻进去。<br/>岳明辉忽然抬头，脸上还有些湿漉漉，他露出小虎牙，说：“我以前打过舌钉，下次带着舌钉给你舔怎么样？”<br/>李振洋光是幻想着就要夹紧腿高潮了，但是岳明辉用力地撑开他没什么肉的大腿，鼻尖顶在阴蒂上，舌头一勾一勾地操着他的小穴。<br/>岳明辉拉着他的胳膊让他抱紧自己，这时候李振洋才发现岳明辉宽松的衣服下面肌肉那么有料，但是很快他就不在意这个了，岳明辉推着他的几把顶到了他的穴口。<br/>李振洋一直敢说，事到临头却有点害怕了。岳明辉知道他在害怕，所以他他哄着李振洋，叫他宝贝，也叫他小漂亮，说腿再张开点，我的洋洋真听话。<br/>他这样哄着，却毫不留情地操了进去，岳明辉的阴茎是有些弯度的，刚好顶在了李振洋的g点上，稍微动两下，李振洋终于受不了潮吹了。他射得不多，女穴却喷出几乎算夸张的水，岳明辉拉着他站起来，问他说怕不怕。<br/>李振洋大脑晕乎乎的，甚至不知道岳明辉在问他什么，他就被腾空抱起来，岳明辉的阴茎就顶到了他的宫颈口，一下子就用力操了一下。<br/>李振洋叫得像女人，却和岳明辉操过的每一个女人又是那么不一样。他几乎觉得自己要被体内的肉刃杀死，却又颤颤巍巍硬了起来。岳明辉的手臂肌肉鼓起，他被抱起后还是只能低着头和岳明辉接吻，岳明辉托着他的屁股癫了两下，他就哭着说不行了。<br/>“岳明辉，疼，”李振洋抽出手按着自己的小腹，也开始哄岳明辉，他叫他哥哥，“顶到子宫了。”他的阴茎顶在岳明辉的小腹上，像一次次在亲吻，但是女穴却在流水，如同苍山化雪。<br/>岳明辉又把他翻过身按在床上，李振洋肩膀贴在床垫上，脸也只能侧趴着，腰压得很低，屁股却撅着，把岳明辉的阴茎老老实实地含着，哪怕他潮吹的水喷了岳明辉一大腿。<br/>他不压抑自己的呻吟，会让岳明辉在摸摸他，去吻他的后背，他是那么坦然，就像他根本不怕岳明辉会觉得他既不是男人也不是女人一样。<br/>岳明辉最后射在了里面，是李振洋允许的。<br/>精液顺着被操肿的小穴流了出来，岳明辉又去吻他，他们都热爱接吻，接吻比语言都要高尚。<br/>他用有些硬的指尖按着他的女蒂，给他的贪吃小羊再送上一次高潮，李振洋夹紧腿，把自己的体液和岳明辉射进去的液体一起流了出来。<br/>李振洋餍足地把自己往岳明辉怀里挤，他们俩四肢纠缠在一起，从捕梦网上面看去就像一只白色畸形的蜘蛛。</p><p>李振洋说：“我要去西藏了。”<br/>岳明辉说好。<br/>他说不出拒绝的话，他甚至不知道他们现在算什么关系，李振洋看上去是需求索取他的那个，但是没有人可以贪婪地拥有整片洱海，他纯粹清澈，如天空之镜也如同岳明辉名里拥有的月辉一样。他们和风花雪月确实是有那么些虫二关系，但是他们没吹着风，没见着花，就只留下后半的故事留在这个后半的季节。<br/>李振洋注定是要离开的，他要么活下去，要么就消失在这天地间。他会消失，却不会消亡，而岳明辉又守着他的小客栈，开始唱歌。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>